Third Parties
by YourAchillesHeel
Summary: Travis wants Katie back. Annabeth volunteers for help... now they have to make Katie jealous for her to come back to him. But will Travis and Annabeth lead their relationship into something deeper than pretending? I don't know, man. Just read it. lemonade?
1. Silly Interrogations

1: Silly Interrogations

"Hey, Stoll, are you still with me?" Annabeth interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Agh. Hmmm…" I blurted out, finding a way to answer her question. I shifted on my seat to see my surroundings, guessing what she was trying to tell me. "What was that?"

She chuckled. "Travis, I was asking you to translate this phrase." She said as she held out a board with Ancient Greek words. "Seriously. It's offending me. Have I turned ugly now?"

I scratched my auburn hair and spoke, "Um, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. And, no, you looked fabulous today." I let out a smile.

She stared at me for a second or so. "I was kidding, Trave." Annabeth placed the board down and then sat at the space beside me. We were at one of the benches beside the lake. It was the place we've agreed on for studying Ancient Greek (which takes place before lunch). Every camper has this kind of subject in one of the Athena kids. And Connor and I were with Annabeth. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" I asked her.

"About what's bothering you. I mean, Connor hasn't joined us on our past few classes. I just want to help you if you have problems. I'm your friend," she laid her hand on my shoulder. "Plus, if you're problem-free, you'll focus on me again." She showed a small smile.

I sighed. "It's nothing."

"Gosh, Travis. You're just like us girls. C'mon, spit it out."

"No, I won't."

"See? You really have something in you. Say it. Now."

I chuckled. "No! I'm not just gonna say it to you."

"Then what do I have to do?"

I reached for the small board and said, "Get back to the lesson. I promise I'll listen."

She took the thing away from my hands. "I'm already intrigued. Tell me now."

"I'm not gonna tell you." I eyed her.

She narrowed her eyelids. "Then I have to force you." Then she poked on my abdomen, tickling the Hades out of me. I poked her waist, and then grinned at her stupidly. Annabeth widened her eyes, and then pushed me on the ground. It didn't hurt too much, but I can say she has strength.

"Stop it." But we still continued on the tickle fight. Both of us were breathless when it ended. She forgot about my thoughts, and I was relieved. We started to sit on the ground and laugh about stuff when I saw a figure watching us from a distance.

The figure started to walk towards us. His expression was neutral, as if he was eager to conceal unwanted words to come out off his mouth.

I stood up. Annabeth's smile faded and then stood to take her things.

"The conch already horned. Lunch?" Percy said.

"Uh, sorry, Perce. We were just fooling around. I hope you wouldn't mind." I reasoned.

He smiled reassuringly. "I don't mind." Then he looked at Annabeth. "C'mon, Annie."

Annabeth looked at me apologetically. "See you."

I nodded.

The rest of the day was a blur.

Connor and I haven't talked since last week. Okay, fine, I didn't talk to him. I'm avoiding him. We have this problem where pranks and other stuff are automatically cancelled. Well, actually, all interactions between us are AUTOMATICALLY cancelled. I miss him, though. He's my brother, what more could I feel?

I twisted and turned in my bunker bed. Damn, sleep is definitely not coming. An hour ago, in the s'mores and campfire, I tried to talk to Annabeth. But Percy had this look that says: _Get away from my girlfriend. _I don't blame him. If I would see Katie frolicking with some other guy, I would be mad as Hades.

Uh... actually, that is currently happening to me.

You see, Katie likes Connor. But... Connor is not really that interested with her. We had this talk one drunken night where I agreed that we would be fake couple just to let Connor notice her. Why did I agree? Ask my gods-darned heart, that's why.

"Hey, Travis." Connor spoke above me. He's lying on the upper bed on the bunker.

I steadied my breathing and pretended I was asleep.

"Travis, I know you're awake. Talk to me, please."

Silence.

"I'm sorry if I did any wrong."

(Crickets chirping)

"You know, it's very hard to be like this. Apologizing without knowing my mistake. Not knowing why you're staying away." He sighed deeply. "Bro, I'm gonna cry here and do some unmanly things if you're not gonna respond. Say something." Few seconds passed by when he spoke again. "If this is about Katie—"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Damn phone." The words slipped out. I covered my mouth, realizing I just made a noise.

Connor hung his head down on the side to peek on me. "Hah. Yeah, you're not sleeping."

I ignored him and answered the phone (Oh, Dad takes care of the monster censoring for us.). I didn't bother to look on the caller ID, so the voice surprised me.

"Hey, Stoll." Annabeth's voice came out of the speaker.

"Yeah, yeah, Travis here." I spoke as I sat on the bed.

"Who's that?" Connor whispered.

"None of your business." I muttered, not looking at him.

"Wanna talk now?" Annabeth asked.

I thought about it for a second or so. I could be in here, stuck with Connor. And, besides, I'm not yet sleepy. And I could have somebody to pour my feelings to. "Yep. Where to?"

I could see her smiling in the other line. "Our bench."

"Okay, bye."

Then I wore my jeans. I slipped the phone on the pocket and started to leave Connor when I felt something brush on my pants.

I touched my pocket to feel if my phone is still there, but I felt nothing. I turned just to see Connor fiddling on my phone.

"Annabeth? You're gonna meet her in this ungodly hour?"

I snatched the thing out of his hands. "Go to sleep."

He sighed as I left.

Annabeth was already seated on our space beside the lake. As I walked towards her, I can see her blonde, curly hair was flowing on her shoulders. Her California tan skin was gleaming in the moonlight. Her athletic figure was tempting on her white camisole and shorts. I've never seen her like this before. **(A|N: For SfT readers, if you notice that this seems similar to Troy's thoughts in Chapter Three, I'm sorry.)**

I sat beside her. She broke the silence. "Percy said you wanted to talk to me."

I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't..."

She chuckled. "He just guessed. So, I called you right after... Did I wake you?"

"No, uh, in fact, I can't sleep."

She nodded. "So... what are you gonna say?"

I told her. All of it. I told her that the plan is working, but now I want to keep Katie for myself. I told her that a lot of things are already happening between Connor and Katie, and I'm not a happy camper.

Annabeth was silent throughout my monologue. Nodding and looking intently in my eyes. Now I know why Annabeth and Percy's relationship worked. They understood each other.

"You must know that you also have faults in here." Her voice was soothing and cool. "It's either— you just didn't say yes, or break up with her... or something." Then she smiled. "But thanks for trusting me on this, anyway."

"It's alright." I said, looking down at my lap.

"So... I promised that I'll help you, right?"

"Huh?"

"We'll solve the problem. You'll focus on my class after."

"Yeah, but, Annabeth, this is too much."

"Aw, it will be nothing. You're a close friend, Travis. _And _a good student."

"But... what am I supposed to do?"

"You love her, right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Then we get her back."

I stared at her expectantly.

"Make her jealous. Make her feel what's she's dumping. Then she'll come back to you."

"But with who? Who'll agree to be my fake third party?"

She stared at me.

"What? You?"

"Yeah, me." She said as she pointed herself.

"Annabeth. This is complicated in every way possible."

"I know. You're thinking about Percy. And then the make-jealous stuff. Travis, what we're doing is justifiable. And Percy won't know about it if we'll be careful."

"Oh-kay... but what about the jealous thing?"

She took a deep breath. She looked up the sky, and then on the lake. She pressed her lips together. Then she suddenly grabbed my face. Her lips attacked mine, and then I gave in. She is a very good kisser. She had her hands strangling my hair. I held her close by pulling her on her bare shoulders. She nibbled on my lower lip, and then planted one last peck.

"I think that's the first step." She said breathlessly.


	2. Second Thoughts

**For my readers in SFT, I'm going to update soon. Don't worry. I've wrote a lot on my notebook, but I'm too lazy to type it on the computer... so...**

**Okay. This is the TP Author note:**

**So... we really can't have a Travanna (my take at TravisXAnnabeth's ship name) lemonade right now... so... we'll have a Percabeth. It will be my first time on writing lemons... so... please don't hate me...**

* * *

2. Second Thoughts

Katie is a total b*tch. Why would she take advantage of Travis? He's a very good guy. Sur, he's very annoying when he's making pranks, but otherwise, he's a cool brother to have.

I wanted to tell Travis to just end his relationship with Gardner. But my heart almost fell when he said he still loves Katie despite of all the crap she has done to him. Now, I want to help him. I wouldn't want to waste all the heartbreaks he'd earned. If he wants to be with her, then let's teach that girl to love Travis. It wasn't revenge. Let me just say that two can play this game.

I tried to think if this was any better than Katie and Connor's relationship. Oh, everyone knows she was much closer to Connor than Travis (It was just Percy who can't differentiate between the Stoll Brothers).

No. This is justifiable. This is the right side. And we weren't the ones to start it either, so why would I doubt?

"I saw you with Travis last night."Connor growled in my ear as he stood by my side.

Did he see me kissing with Travis? How could I be this careless?

But this is great. The plan is working. He might tell Katie about it and then we'll just go on the flow.

I remained calm and slipped the knife on the pocket and let my fingers run on my hair, messy from the training. "So?"

"Annabeth, you're cheating on Percy. And Travis already has a girlfriend."

I walked past him. He chased me and stopped me by grabbing me on the shoulders.

"I don't like it when people do that."

"Leaving me while I'm talking to you is rude." He reasoned.

I rested my hands on my hips. "Why do you care so much, huh, Connor? It's Travis's life, not _yours._"

"Because what you two are doing is wrong."

"What do you know about being right, then?"

"Don't. Underestimate. Me."

I smirked. "Like… with Katie?"

That caught him off-guard. He stepped away and stared at me in disbelief. I shook my head and then walked away when he said, "I'm not done with you!"

"I don't want to be!" I rolled my eyes.

At the corner of my eye, Connor was going to grab me or something. But Percy came out of nowhere and pushed him off.

"She says she doesn't want to. Back off." Percy glared at him.

Connor walked away.

Percy turned to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"What's up with Travis?"

I chuckled. "That's Connor."

"Oh. Okay. Um, anyways, can we go to my cabin?"

I knitted my eyebrows. "Why?"

Then he shot me a look. A look that says he's into a very big need.

"Oh." I sneered.

~BREAK. FFnet DOESN'T ACCEPT ASTERISKS. WHAT THE HADES.~

Percy attacked my lips. The impact made me fall into his bed. I crawled up above his bed as he kissed me. He forced my mouth open and slipped his tongue inside. My hands found his hair. His lips traveled my cheeks, my jaw, and then nipped on my collarbone. I moaned as he tickled me with his tongue. He broke the kiss to help me take off my shirt. He grinned as he saw my sports bra. He took it off, too.

He sucked my nipple as his hand pinch the other. I grinded my panties into the bulge showing off his pants. As he sucked, his other hand went down and slipped inside the fabric. I cringed into the coldness of his hand. His finger rubbed on my clit vigorously. I moaned. He let go of my breasts and took full attention of my pussy. He kneeled as his other hand removed the wet underwear.

"Oh, Percy." I groaned as he slipped one finger on to my flesh. I bit my lip. He thrusts more and added another. I writhed under him. Faster, harder, and more violent, it seems.

My walls clenched as he rubbed my clitoris with his thumb. He had added another finger and thrust into my tight pussy. It made me scream for his name louder.

"Percy, I'm gonna come." And then orgasm hit me. His fingers were still inside. I wanted it to stay there. I panted and moaned.

He took out his fingers and made me lick them.

"I'm not done yet." He grinned as he saw his flustered girlfriend.

He stooped down faced my pussy. He licked across my still sensitive clit. I cringed hard, but he had his hands locking my legs on either side. He kissed my clit hard, and I moaned. He licked the bud and then nibbled into it. Then he continued his ministrations. His hands released my legs and then stretched my pussy's lips apart. He nipped the flesh between with his lips and bit it gently from time to time. Now his tongue had pressed deeper inside my clit, and then I moaned louder than I've had before.

"Percy! Percy." Was the only words that I can decipher. My hands had gripped hthe bedsheet while I was grinding, shoving my hips into his face.

"Ugh…" I whimpered. His hands grabbed my ass into the air and he buried his face into my pussy as I orgasmed.

I breathed hard as he raised his head. He was licking his lips and then started to kiss me. It was very erotic, and it turned me on again.

My hand reached into his pants. I massaged the bulge on his pants and then he moaned. I pressed harder and then he took the rest of his clothing off. His long dick **(A|N: They always state how many inch… but… I just… IDK.) **was out and then brushed my opening.

With one swift push, his manhood was already inside me, filling me. I wrapped my legs on his hips. He pushed so fast and so deep I think I can see the stars. I moaned as he groaned, our hips moving each other as if we're one.

I sucked on his earlobe as he kissed my neck. He kept on murmuring things that just make me covered with lust. Everytime I moaned his name, his thrusts came deeper. But before I even cum, he stopped and took out his dick.

I whimpered and started to get really frustrated. But then he flipped me, and I'm on all fours. He slammed me at my behind as I took his headboard as leverage. His other hand was playing with my breasts, while the other was supporting his weight. My hand traveled between my thighs and rubbed my clitoris while Percy's length perfectly rammed into my flesh, hitting my G-spot everytime he was inside.

Then Percy's thrusts became came out of the rhythm. He was going to come, and so am I. I rubbed my clitoris faster and harder.

Then we came together. Percy got off me and then I lay on my back. He sat on the edge of the bed while I slipped my fingers inside my clit, still moaning, pushing, rubbing, and full of lust. He watched me with his eyes full of desire.

It was paradise. Which made me think twice about helping Travis.

* * *

**OMG. WHAT THE HADES. THAT WAS VERY... OMG. I DIDN'T KNOW I CAN WRITE THINGS LIKE THAT. LIKE, WOW.**

**Okay, I have this idea... and... I think we're going to have an interesting Chapter Three.**

**But... I'm kinda busy at school... so maybe I'll just post here once a week? Yeah. Yeah. Hope ya like that Shane Sharper in our cover. Very hawt. He's my Travis fancast... and also Connor... cuz... IDK.**


	3. Mission in Progress

3. Mission in Progress

Connor's P.O.V.

Look, I love my brother.

But, Hades, everytime Katie suggests, I can't say no. Here I am, leaning at the wall of Bunker Nine (Somehow, our lust took us here), as Katie sucked at my cock tight.

I moaned and pulled her head in and guided her to go in and out. I ordered her to touch my balls, and she did. Think whatever you want, but she herself asked for this to happen. I'm just giving her what she wants.

She deep-throated me and sucked faster. I was getting near to my release. I grunted and pulled her hair, humping gently in her mouth. The sensation pooling down my belly grew more intense than ever, and so it exploded to her mouth.

Katie tried to swallow most of it, but the others dripped from her red lips. She stood and kissed me, and I can taste the saltiness with my tongue. We reversed positions. Her back slammed against the wall, and I pulled the hem of her shirt and took it off her. She wasn't wearing any bra.

I grinned.

I pinched both nipples before I licked each bud. She fiddled with he jeans and kicked them down. As I had her breast on my mouth, I took my hand between her thighs and penetrated her through her panties. She arched her hips while I rubbed on her thoroughly. She moaned as I took her other breast.

"Connor..."

Not long after, her underwear was wet. I flipped her so she was facing the wall and pulled down the fabric violently.

"You have a beautiful ass, Gardner." I smirked.

I nipped on her neck and inserted two of my fingers into her pussy. I thrust in and out, and she humped on my hand. Slapping sounds can be heard throughout the Bunker. I wriggled my fingers inside and slapped her ass. She cried out in pleasure and my erection throbs. Her knees buckled as I added two more fingers. She held the post beside her as support.

Katie came and her juices shot at the floor.

"Good girl, Katie." and so I kissed her plump lips.

She smiled and broke off the kiss. She went for her clothes, but I blocked her way and placed my hands on her bare hips. "Oh, no, no, no, Kate. I haven't got my gun inside you yet."

* * *

Katie's P.O.V.

Before you judge (or while you judge me), I'll explain it all to you.

I'm having as deal with the famous Drew Tanaka. Yes, that unbelievable bitch who is famous _only _because she steals every boyfriend she could have.

As the plants needed the sun, I wanted Will Solace, and I know he likes me too. But everytime Will comes around and tries to be with me, this Asian whore Tanaka comes around and gets his attention. It didn't really worry me from the start, but when Will became my boyfriend, I am more than sure that I will keep my man away from Drew.

Not that I didn't trust Will, it's Drew's charmspeak and Aphrodite love powers that scare me. And so I had a deal to play with the Stoll Brothers' hearts, so she wouldn't touch Will's.

If you're asking why I played with Connor's dick and not his heart, well it's the only damn way to into his feelings... but it was Travis that was easy. The elder brother fell right to me when I asked to be his girlfriend, albeit fake. It just hurts me that I have to toy the guy's feelings this way.

And when I said _this _way, I meant the _fuck-his-brother-almost-everyday-to-get-him-hurt _way.

Connor slammed me on the nearby tool desk and bent me to fuck me from behind. I grasped the edges of the table to keep me from my place as he humped me hard. He had his other hand on the desk and the other between my thighs.

I'll admit that this was good, only if I imagined he was my boyfriend.

He pumped his cock inside out my sensitive pussy again and again. He added the sensation by rubbing my mound, making the word 'orgasm' sound so stupid.

I can't feel my legs already. All the overwhelming feelings clustered below my stomach, begging to be exploded. Connor's hinds were the only thing that kept my legs in place. I moaned and placed my hand above Connor's hands between my legs and joined him in rubbing my clitoris. He pulled his dick out as my juiced started to squirt out. I laid on my back, masturbating, as the liquid violently exploded. He knelt and lapped my liquid with his tongue. I pulled his head with my other hand and raised my hips to meet his mouth.

I was shaking violently. He locked his hands on my thighs to restrain me and continued to eat out my over-sensitive pussy and brought me to another orgasm.

As he pulled up his pants, all I could think of was Will.

* * *

I walked alone. After I kissed Connor goodbye, he went to the armory and my destination was to the Cabins. Drew was watching us and snickered. I ignored her.

I was passing by the Arena when I saw a familiar blonde girl with a curly brown one.

Travis and Annabeth.

They were kissing, their hands all over each other.

Even though I shouldn't, there's a feeling deep inside me that started to boil.

Annabeth is just using Travis! She has a perfect boyfriend, for Demeter's sake!

_Calm down, Katie. You shouldn__'t be angered by this. He's not even yours to begin_ with.

My mind is telling me that, but my... my heart wasn't listening._  
_

Travis, he was supposed to be all over me. He's not...

Suddenly, Will's image faded. It's as if I needed to grab something more important, so I left my SUV to get my Ferrari. So I left Will to get Travis?

_Travis slipped his hand under Annabeth's shirt. Annabeth grinded her hips to Travis's crotch._

_._

_._

_._

I think I need to re-think all of my thoughts all over again.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE A.K.A. YOU PROBABLY WONT READ THIS SHIT BUT I FUCKING WROTE IT SO FUCK MY LIFE OK**

****So! I left this story hanging! Yes! So polite of me! Too many exclamation points! Fuck my life!

This is yet another sexually frustrated fic by a sexually frustrated Marian (because of PJ Liguori_/ KickThePJ_).

Alexia, if you_'_re secretly reading this, I'm not really horny because you know my age and stuff please dont kill me and shit like that (I'm not twelve, I promise)

I wanted to get rid of this shit of a story, so here I am, writing, so I'll finish this. Not so soon, but I have dreams.

THIS IS NOT REALLY SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED CUZ YOULL GET DA REAL SEXUALLY FRUSTRATED NEX CHAPTER BYE

THE REVIEW BOX IS JUST DOWN THERE JUST WRITE SOMETHING PLS


End file.
